


doggies - a RamKing os

by autumnleavesconfetti



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Fluff, King is being a great boyfriend, M/M, No Smut, Overcoming fears, Ram breaks down, Ram can't stand other cuteness, Ram's dog are playing an important role, give me a boyfriend like King, i mean if you want to that's fine but you've been warned, mentioned BossDuen, mentioned MekBoss, mentioned TharaFrong, please don't read this i legit dont know how this happened, soft RamKing, well one fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Sometimes you have to overcome your biggest fear to help the one you love.orThe story how King got to know Ram's dogs.//crossposted at watrpad/cuddlingcharie  and amino/~BL•DRAMA~//
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Boss/Mek (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139
Collections: All, Bl babies♡





	doggies - a RamKing os

Ram hugs King from behind, lovingly bringing the boy in the safety of his embrace. He knows what he wants to do today is risky, he knows he should ask for Kings consent first. He knows that the older might hate him afterwards. But what… what if he succeeds? Wouldn’t things be easier?

But he doesn’t want to hurt King. If the older really wouldn’t want him to do what he is going to ask, he won’t. King is the most important person in his life, the most understanding, sweetest and, yes, cutest boy the taller ever laid his eyes on. From the first moment he was intrigued with the intelligent boy. The way his eyes would never end to show his curiosity, the way he always would be interested in everything Ram does. King would do anything for Ram, and this moves the younger, touches him. The engineering student would simply do anything for him and as much as this thought warms his heart, it makes him sad, too.  
  
He doesn’t deserve the treatment he is getting; it is just too much for him. Too much love, too much attention. Not that he doesn’t like to be the center of Kings attention… but only sometimes. And when it is Kings only. But with King comes Mek, Boss, Tee and – the worst of all – the boyfriend of his best friend, Bohn. As if his own friends, Tang, Phu, Ting and Duen wouldn’t be bad enough on themselves. Even they overwhelm him sometimes, why did he befriend them again?  
  
Mek and Boss always were hard to deal with, them acting like a couple when they weren’t took the last nerve out of everyone, they all just knew that the two are made for each other. Even the senior back then knew. And now, that they are an official couple it just gets worse. They are constantly flirting, cuddling and – the worst – kissing. At least if the ranking of bad antics would be made by Ram. It became to a habit of Boss to always kiss Mek’s cheeks when he was grateful for something and Mek spoils him, so this happens way too often. Maybe Mek likes to spoil him because of this even more. This is just how he is, too kind for everything, filled with endless love he is willing to give to everyone, especially Boss. He kept his feelings in for so long, of course he is happy to finally release and show them.  
  
Then there are Bohn and Duen, disgustingly cute and ever since the volunteer camp all lovely-dovely. Where Duen never waned to display physical affection publish before the trip he now can’t keep his hands by himself, constantly taking Bohn’s hand to play with his finders or asking for hugs, melting into his touch. This could be cute but for Ram this just shows that he got defeated and Ram doesn’t like that, not at all. He still isn’t fond of Bohn but he makes Duen happy and that’s all that matters, right?  
  
Lately they are getting joined by Frong and sometimes Thara, too. The two are really really lovely, Frong’s shy glances towards the doctor and his caring smile whenever he looks at the younger. Ram really hopes that there will be a happy end for these two, they are just perfect for each other. Thara is always caring but he just cares a little bit more about Frong than about the rest. Frong always smiles – even towards Bohn by now – that’s why he got the nickname Yim after all. He always smiles but just smiles a little bit more when he sees Thara.  
  
Ram knows he can have this too; he knows King is willing to give him the entire world. King is just way too perfect for someone like Ram. And he knows he shouldn’t say this out loud or else King would be all over him, telling him how he deserves the world and much more. That’s just how King is. But he doesn’t want that, wants the older to live his life, he has enough struggles on his own. Besides, Ram is already taking so much from the older, already receiving so much more than he ever thought he would. How could he give him… more? Wouldn’t it be selfish to want more, to expect more?  
  
King is just perfect. He let’s not only Ram but also his dogs live with him, even though he is terrified by dogs. He gives Ram the opportunity to speak but always takes over when the younger doesn’t want to speak or doesn’t know what to say, how to say the things with his words. Instead he understands him with a single gaze at his face, into his eyes. He understands him without words.  
  
He hasn’t even noticed how he starts staring at the- at his beautiful engineering student, to deep into his thoughts. King turns around into his arms, smiles at him. As soon as he notices the expression at the taller boy’s face his face turns into a concerned expression. He softly strokes Ram’s cheeks, knowing that he knows that he can speak now if he wants to. King understands, of course he understands that something is wrong. Ram just closes his arms more around him. _I need you_. And King? King understands.  
  
He cuddles himself further into his embrace, enjoying the warmth. Not only the younger likes to be close to his Phi, King is just as content to be in the arms of the person he loves. Ram carefully cards his arms through his elder’s hair, he still is hesitantly with touches like this. King is soft and warm while his hands are rough and not even nearly as gentle as King’s. Maybe the older wouldn’t enjoy his touch as much as he enjoys the gentle and loving touch of the plant owner? Suddenly his eyes showing a deep sadness, shimmering like he would start to cry every second. But he wouldn’t cry. He already did once in front of King and he promised himself he wouldn’t show his weakness any further, would be strong. Strong for King. Against his concern he melts into Ram’s touch, enjoys his careful touch. He never minded that Ram’s hand are rougher than his own, they are just another imperfection of him that makes him so perfect. So perfect for King.  
  
“P’King?” Ram asks after good five minutes of silence; it is never silent with King. King always knows what to talk about, always knows what is appropriate to say and what not. Another difference between him and Ram, he himself never knows what to say.  
  
“What’s going on, Ai’Ning?”  
  
This nickname, this damn nickname. He never knows how to react to this. He wants to show King that he isn’t cold, that he loves him. But at the other side, this nickname is something special. Something special the two of them have. Something that belongs to them, to them only.  
  
Ram remains silent, just holding onto King as if his life would depend on him, as if he would be a drowning person and as soon as he would lose his touch just a slightly bit, he would drown and die. King decides that now is the time to sit both of them down, scared that Ram might fall if they would keep standing. And suddenly Ram looks so small, so vulnerable. There’s nothing left of the cool, tattooed boy, instead he is the boy again who cried at his side after the argument with his father, devastated. What hurt the boy so much that he looks so vulnerable, what made him so devasted? And because King doesn’t know what to do, he does what he knows the best.  
  
He hugs the younger closely, carding his hand through his hair and starts to talk, what he says doesn’t even make sense but it helps Ram, it always helps him to concentrate on his voice. King’s voice has a magic effect on him. He doesn’t cry, not yet at least. But he isn’t too sure how long he would be able to hold it in and maybe he doesn’t even have to, maybe King is okay with hugging him and holding him close and guiding him through his hardships. But is Ram okay with that? Does he trust King enough? Yes. Yes, he does. That’s what he decides in exactly this second, he trusts King. With everything. He even would trust King with his little brother and his dogs. If King wouldn’t be so scared of dogs he would let King look after his precious dogs and would trust him completely with them. The two of them continue like this, Ram calming down while King continues to talk, talk about his plants and even a bit over the school or his family. Everything, just that he doesn’t have to stop talking. Stop talking would mean that the demons inside Ram’s head would get loud enough again to make him this hurt and sad.  
  
“P’Kamfah might visit soon again, is this okay with you Ai’Ning? She might bring my nieces with her.” King knows that Ram has a problem with kids and he respects that, just as Ram respects his fear of dogs. The two are like two opposites but they make it work and this is their little perfect mess.  
  
Ram just nods, of course he would be okay with the kids for King, King who does so much for him. How could he refuse his sister to come over? Ram remembers the day before they went on the camp. This camp which always will be special to him, the camp he and King kissed for the first time. At the day before King had tried to safe a dog, an animal he feared. His King, his precious and brave boyfriend. It feels great to think those words. Boyfriend. Yes, they are boyfriends, even though it still feels surreal to Ram.  
  
As if the thought of dogs would have done something with his dogs, they all of sudden start barking and getting loud. He feels how King gets tense and this makes him feel so so horrible. These are his dogs. His dogs he should have under control. His dogs that shouldn’t scare the most important person in his life. As if this is the last straw his wall breaks down and he starts to cry without being able to hold it in anymore. And he feels bad, his boyfriend is scared and the best thing he has to do is cry.  
  
“I’m sorry P’King.” His voice sounds weak, vulnerable, defeated. Never, even once in his life has King seen Ram so broken, not even at the day he started to sleep over at Kings and after his argument with his father. Sure, Ram seemed devasted back then. But now he looks broken. Rams voice is soft, filled with love and always a little bit unsure, King loves Ram’s voice. His voice doesn’t shake and he doesn’t hiccup either. This isn’t Ram. And nonetheless exactly this is how his voice sounds just now, this is the reality.  
  
“Don’t apologize Ai’Ning. This is not your fault.” And suddenly King has an idea. Ram always seems relaxed and content while spending time with his dogs, King sees it. King knows it, the way his eyes always lit up while thinking about his dogs or the few occasions he talked about them. King has watched him a few times when he took care of his dogs and he saw it. He remembers it. So, what if he let’s the dogs to him, to make him relax. Yes, he fears dogs more than anything else but isn’t Ram also more important to him than anything else? His happiness? His safety? Isn’t his love for Ram stronger than his fear of dogs? The answer is yes, definitely.  
  
“Ai’Ning? Are you okay with being alone just for a little bit? I will be right back.” Don’t wanting to be a problem for King he just nods. He really likes the warmth of the older, it makes him feel safe. King slowly stands up, pretending to be confident. He kisses the top of Ram’s head and then he leaves. He just walks a bit further but these few steps feel like hours. He knows that behind the door are three dogs, three dogs waiting for him to do something. He knows that Ram trained them and that Ram did a great job, that those dogs are obedient. He knows all of this but he is still scared, fears to go further. His only motivation is Ram, it always was Ram since he knew him. And because he trusts Ram that the dogs won’t do any harm and because he does this for Ram to feel better, he finally is able to grasp the door knob and slowly turns it around. The three dogs indeed seem peaceful, but you never know.  
Now that he sees them close up, he really agrees with Ram, those three really are beautiful, maybe even the most beautiful dogs in the world. He steps aside and the dogs walk past him to their rightful owner.  
  
Only one, the smallest out of the three stands still in front of King and looks up to him. King is frightened but something in the eyes of the dog remind him at Ram. This vulnerability hidden behind the strong face and the glimmer of a fighter in his eyes. King smiles a small smile and it seems like the dog had waited for this because he leaves King to find Ram as his two fellow dogs.  
  
When he returns to Ram, he allowed the boy a few minutes just with his dogs, he smiles at the given scene. Ram smiles an extremely bright smile, stroking the fur of his dogs which are lying around the boy protectively. As Ram sees King, he sobs a bit more. “P’Ki- ing…” King just smiles at him and mumbles. “It’s okay Ai’Ning, it’s okay.” King carefully approaches the boy who’s huddled up with his dogs. The boy sends the dog away that sits where he wants King to be, right next to him. “But… P’King you are afraid of dogs!” Still sobbing Ram throws himself into Kings arms but the older knows that this time his boyfriend cries out of gratefulness. He knows Ram. That he faced his biggest fear for him moves the taller, that he knows him well enough to figure out that he needs his dogs touches him. “I know. But I love you more than I fear dogs, Ai’Ning.” Ram buries his face into the crouch of king’s neck, needing the warmth and loving touch of the older, needs his presence and the reassurance that he is not alone. Not anymore.  
  
“Now, don’t you want to introduce me to your dogs?” Ram nods excitedly and he expects that he would only tell him the names of the dogs and then remain silent but he closes his eyes, just a blink, barely noticeable if you don’t pay as much attention as King does. “This is P’King. He is my boyfriend and I love him. I really do! He is so great. Do you know that he is afraid of dogs but he still came to you guys to get me!” Even though Ram started to speak in English halfway through King understands most of the words, but most importantly he understands the excitement, love and proudness in his voice as he talks about him to his dogs. “You will love him, for sure! But don’t come to close, okay?” Suddenly, his voice gets a bit sharper and more demanding, King knows he is getting protective. Protective of him!  
  
“P’King? This are Ro-rue, Mor-mah and Sara-r!” He points at each dog as he tells him their names. Apparently, the small dog that reminded King at Ram back when he let them go to Ram is named Sara-r and, after thinking for a while, he admits that this name suits the small dog. “They are lovely Ai’Ning. Do you think I could get to know them a bit better?” And then Ram smiles brightly, probably brighter than ever and nods ecstatically. In moments like this, King has noticed a while prior, he isn’t the strong, calm and quiet boy, he get’s cheerful and happy. His facial expression softens and it seems like nothing can worry the boy. King treasures those moments more than anything else. No doubt, he loves the quiet Ram but the carefree one makes him happier than any other version of him, makes him want to protect him to all costs. King always thought that the rare moments when Ram speaks are the moments that are the most important to him. Well, seems like he always learns new stuff about the younger boy, about his boy. His boyfriend.

“I think Sara-r might get my favorite; we had a little moment earlier.” Judging from the look at his face, Ram listens and wants to know what he means, he is curious. Not only is he always curious about everything that consist his dogs and, even more, that consist King. But now, that the information consists of both… Ram wants to know everything. “When I went to the dog-room” he affectionally started to call the room like this “to let them out, Ro-rue and Mor-mah both went straight to you but not Sara-r. He stood in front of me and looked up, to be honest I was frightened.” King chuckles and Ram pulls him closer, forgetting about the tears of earlier. The apologetic look on his face makes King’s heart clutch tightly in his chest. “Hey, hey Ai’Ning, I already said it is okay. I was frightened but when I looked into his eyes, he reminded me at you. And suddenly, I wasn’t afraid anymore.” King blushes a bit and that might be the cutest Ram has ever seen him.

And suddenly, they are back at the scene they had before Ram’s demons started to haunt him. He brings King into his arms, holds him closely. “I love you P’King” King smiles softly and kisses his cheeks. “I love you too, Ai’Ning.” Usually, Ram hates his weak moments. He hates being vulnerable and helpless. But maybe, maybe showing these sides to his boyfriend isn’t too bad, especially if this ends in what he had planned either ways.

His secret plan was to introduce King to his dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the two who told me the real names of the dogs!  
> Please tell me if I forgot to change the names at a point!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
